Mafia
by Saelmore Quartz
Summary: Ruby cometió muchos errores a su corta edad de quince años. Jamás esperó tener que pagarlos con aquella aterradora mujer como verdugo. Una cosa es clara, todos sus pecados serán cobrados a partir de ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Mafia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una misión simple; entrar, tomar unas cuantas cosas de valor y salir. Su novio le dijo que la dueña de la casa estaba fuera durante dos semanas por un viaje, el plan no tenía falla alguna. Todos tenían sus tareas definidas para evitar demoras, era un plan incluso mejor que el del mejor asaltabancos del mundo, o al menos eso pensó ella. No habría testigos, no habría heridos, no habría nada más que una sorprendida y molesta dueña que descubriría que habían saqueado su hogar.

Todo habría sido tan perfecto como en el plan, si tan sólo la dueña no hubiese regresado ese mismo día. Tal vez, si su novio hubiese sabido que a quien iban a robar era no sólo dueña de varios negocios conocidos en la ciudad sino también que, en el bajo mundo, controlaba la mafia más influyente y temido del estado, quizá Zack, Tomen y Darla seguirían vivos, quizá su mano izquierda no estaría sangrando a causa de una herida de bala y, lo más importante, no estaría tirada en el suelo con el temor calándole los huesos sin poder hacer nada más que ver el dedo de aquella aterradora mujer sobre el gatillo del arma que le apuntaba en la cabeza.

-Lo preguntaré de nuevo, pequeña, ¿Por qué tú y tus amigos entraron a mi casa sin mi permiso?- su voz era suave, casi le hacía olvidar que la estaba amenazando de muerte.

Ruby abrió la boca, dispuesta a contarle del plan que había ideado su novio y suplicar por su vida, pero su voz la había abandonado, al igual que su novio cuando los disparos iniciaron. La mujer suspiró haciendo pensar a la castaña que quizá se estaba hartando de su silencio y sólo le dispararía sin más.

-¿Crees que tengo todo el día? Tengo una importante reunión en treinta minutos y si llego tarde, date por muerta- Ruby chilló del miedo, la mujer dejó de apuntarle y le dio la espalda –enciérrenla- ordenó a uno de los hombres que la acompañaban, justamente al que le había disparado a Zack en el pecho.

-¿Quiere que la hagamos hablar?- Ruby temió más, de ser posible, cuando vio al hombre tronar sus nudillos, su voz correspondía a como lucía el sujeto, gruesa y aterradora.

-No, me encargaré personalmente de ella cuando vuelva- la mujer volteó a verla una última vez antes de seguir su camino a la salida, dejando que Ruby pudiese verle el rostro –y limpien este lugar, es un desastre- los cinco hombres asintieron.

Dos de ellos la tomaron de los brazos y, sin posibilidad de defenderse, la arrastraron por la sala. Pataleó y replicó por libertad pero, cuando entendió que era inútil sólo pudo ver cómo los otros sujetos arrastraban los cadáveres de sus amigos hacia el patio trasero. Justo por donde habían entrado, el bosque.

Su vista se nubló e inmediatamente supo que había comenzado a llorar. Los hombres la arrastraron hasta una habitación y la lanzaron dentro.

-Tienes suerte, niña- le dijo el mismo que habló con la mujer –La última persona que no le respondió a Sapphire perdió la lengua- soltó una estruendosa carcajada y acto seguido la puerta se cerró con brusquedad.

Se incorporó en el suelo mientras pensaba. ¿Suerte? Suerte habría sido que Zack, Tomen y Darla siguieran vivos, suerte habría sido no haber ido a esa casa, suerte habría sido nunca pensar siquiera robarla, suerte habría sido no huir de casa, ¡suerte habría sido no haber conocido al imbécil de su novio en primer lugar!… corrección, su ex-novio.

El punzante dolor en su mano le hizo recordar que seguía herida y sangrando, buscó a su alrededor algo en que envolverla, pero todo se veía costoso y otro motivo más para que le dispararan en la otra mano. Terminó optando por romper un pedazo de su camisa y la envolvió en su mano con fuerza.

Miró la puerta un momento, pensando en que intentar salir por ahí sería una completa estupidez, fue hacia las ventanas pero todas estaban cerradas y con protecciones que, por más que intentó, no pudo siquiera mover, sin mencionar que era el segundo piso. Luego de buscar por todas partes escapatoria, se dejó caer en el suelo.

A su mente volvió la aterradora dueña. Su larga cabellera rubia, su pálida piel, sus carnosos labios curvados en una mueca de desagrado, sus ojos azules; ¡Joder! Jamás había visto un par de ojos tan fríos e inexpresivos como esos. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo al pensar en lo que le aguardaba. Cuando esa mujer volviera, en el mejor de los casos, la mataría rápidamente; no quería siquiera imaginar el peor, había oído historias sobre los _Blau_. Habían llegado de Alemania y no se habían ganado su mala fama sólo con palabras. Habían asesinado, amenazado y extorsionado a muchas personas importantes, no sólo en ese estado y no sólo en ese país.

Abrazó sus piernas. Recordó el día que huyó de su casa con Daniel, sin importarle las protestas de su padre ni el llanto de su madre, simplemente tomó algunas cuantas pertenecías y la mayor cantidad de dinero que pudo. Ya habían pasado dos años desde entonces. Deseó haberlos escuchado al menos una de las tantas veces que le habían llamado la atención, deseando haber entendido de lo que se preocupaban sin la necesidad de haber caído en ello.

Quizá se merecía lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento por lo que hizo en ese entonces. Quizá así era como la vida le hacía notar las malas decisiones que había tomado hasta ese día. No era la primera vez que entraba a un lugar a robar, llevaba tiempo haciéndolo pero dejó de sentirse culpable hacía mucho. Hasta esa noche. Daniel la había convencido con esa basura de que no era la gran cosa, que las personas a quienes robaban se repondrían más temprano que tarde pues el robo era mínimo para ellos. Pero por lo visto ese no era el caso. Por culpa de ese bastardo ahora… iba a pagar por todo lo malo que había hecho, para bien o para mal.

Lloró por eso y por mucho más, esperando poder expiar siquiera un par de remordimientos de su alma; no supo por cuánto estuvo en el mismo sitio en la misma posición lo último que supo fue que sus parpados pesaban demasiado hasta que, finalmente cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

**Con el cercano final de una historia quiero iniciar la apertura de otra. Yo no aprendo, soy peor que Homero Simpson. **

**Espero que les guste y poder seguir escribiendola, honestamente es una de las historias que rondan en mi mente que más me gustan. Espero poder transmitirles siquiera una pizca de lo que me hace sentir.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenece, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo los plasmo en las ideas que se me ocurren.**

**Hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mafia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó por un repentino dolor en el estómago que le hizo quedar sin aire por algunos segundos, tan intenso que sólo pudo ser a causa de un golpe. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz artificial producto de la lámpara de techo, notó que no estaba en la misma habitación en la que se había quedado dormida.

Se incorporó tan rápido como el dolor le permitió al ver a dos hombres de pie junto a ella. Por los muebles de madera y libros en estantes tras puertas de cristal, notó que era una especie de biblioteca, también notó a la dueña de la casa al lado del escritorio de madera. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente pues la sangre en su mano ya se sentía seca y pegajosa; quizá menos tiempo del que creía.

–Espero que estés lista para hablar ahora– inconscientemente Ruby se tomó la mano herida sin ser capaz de despegar la mirada del suelo. Asintió lentamente –Bien, entonces hazlo–.

–Yo… En-entramos a su casa con intensión de robarla– la vio enarcar las oscuras cejas en muestra de molestia –ahora me doy cuenta del grave, grave error que cometimos, lo lamento como no tiene idea– se detuvo de hablar un momento, sólo para replantearse el suplicar –fue… idea de mi novio, lo juro, el planeo todo esto. De haber sabido que era su casa, jamás me hubiera siquiera acercado. Por favor, perdóneme– Sapphire la miró fijamente, sin parpadear, con una mirada tan fría como el ártico que hizo a la castaña estremecer.

Un disparo le rozó la mejilla, las piernas no la aguantaron y cayó haciendo un golpe hueco.

–Tuviste las agallas de seguirlo, tenlas de aceptar tu responsabilidad en esto, ¿O acaso te apuntó con un arma? ¿Así?– Ruby pensó en mentir, pero cuando la escuchó jalar el seguro una vez más, algo le decía que si mentía lo sabría.

–No...– la voz se le rompió.

–Bien, continúa–

–No sabíamos que era su casa, de haberlo sabido nunca...–.

–Se habrían atrevido a entrar, lo sé, lo sé. Me lo han dicho tanto que comienza a ser fastidioso, así que dime mejor, ¿Por qué no debería enterrarte en el mismo sitio que a toda esa escoria?– los ojos de Ruby temblaron del miedo, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

¿Por qué debería dejarla vivir? Ni ella lo sabía, sólo sabía que quería seguir respirando, ¡Como cualquier otro ser humano!

–Sabes, hoy me siento bastante indulgente– interrumpió sus pensamientos a la par que dejaba el arma en el escritorio –Así que te dejaré ir con nada más que una pequeña advertencia– la rubia se cruzó de brazos, dándole una burlona sonrisa a la estupefacta expresión de Ruby.

–¿En…? ¿En serio?– preguntó la castaña, aún sin ser capaz de creerle.

–Sí, te dejaré irte sin ningún otro rasguño...– el asemejo a una sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la morena –Si te desnudas y te arrodillas en este momento– la habitación quedó en completo silencio queriendo ser roto por las carcajadas que querían salir de los hombres presentes; incluso de la misma rubia seguía sonriendo.

–Está… Bromeando, ¿Cierto?– la expresión seria que adoptó Sapphire le hizo darse cuenta que no –¿Aquí?– volteó a ver a los sujetos –¿Ahora?–.

–Tienes treinta segundos– tomó el arma que estaba en el escritorio tan rápido que algunos papeles que había debajo de ésta cayeron al suelo.

Ruby se estremeció al ver el arma apuntándole de nuevo. Tragó duro e inmediatamente su chamarra cayó de sus hombros, desabotonaba su pantalón mientras se sacaba los desgastados tenis; sacó el pantalón sin ser capaz de despegar la mirada del arma. Con ya un notorio sonroso en las mejillas, se deshizo de la camisa. Hizo el ademan de desabotonar su sostén, pero entonces notó en las miradas de aquellos hombres algo extraño y comenzó a temer que al final no le dejaran irse tan fácilmente. Estaba titubeando, estaba temiendo.

–¿Y bien?– cuando le devolvió la mirada a Sapphire; la rubia parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

Ruby entró en pánico. Cientos de malas y terribles posibilidades surcaron su mente en un santiamén, no podía pensar ni moverse. Entonces escucho el gatillo retraerse y todo lo que pudo hacer fue arrojarse al suelo de rodillas, en espera de que eso fuera suficiente para la rubia.

–Parece que no entendiste mi orden– los ojos café quedaron clavados en los zapatos de la mujer mientras avanzaba hacia ella hasta quedar a un par de pasos –Pero eso ya no importa, la oferta expiró. Lucas, Clark, fuera– los resonantes pasos dejaron de hacer eco cuando se escuchó el sutil chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse.

–Por favor, no lo hagas– sus ojos lagrimeaban de nuevo y su cuerpo temblaba sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerse.

–No iba a hacerlo– la rubia se acuclilló y le hizo levantar el rostro con el cañón del arma en la barbilla –pero si te dejo ir sin castigo alguno, luego de que tu novio entró a mi casa y huyó con mi dinero, los demás comenzaran a pensar que me he suavizado y debes entender que eso no me conviene– el tono con el que lo decía por poco y convence a Rubí que no iba a disfrutarlo. –Aunque es una lástima– pasó el pulgar de su mano libre por los delgados labios de Ruby mientras mordía sutilmente los propios –Para ser todavía una niña, no estás nada mal– le sonrió con malicia, mientras los ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos.

La piel morena se enchinó ante la insinuación. Los ojos que al principio eran témpanos de hielo, parecieron encenderse de pronto, recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Y, donde al inicio vio una asquerosa insinuación, inmediatamente pasó a ser una oportunidad.

–Mi cuerpo por mi vida– la interrogante en la expresión de la rubia no se hizo de esperar –te ofrezco… mi cuerpo… a cambio de que me dejes vivir– tragó duro después de lo que dijo, preguntándose una y otra vez si realmente habían salido de su boca esas palabras. Si realmente había caído tan bajo.

–¿Acaso has notado la posición en la que estás? Podría tomar tu cuerpo si quisiera y aun así matarte después… o antes, como me apetezca– le sonrió con burla, haciéndola sentir más aterrada que al inicio. Haciéndola perder toda esperanza de salir con vida de ahí. Sin poder evitarlo, suplicó perdón a sus padres dentro de su mente una y otra vez hasta que bien podía pasar como una plegaria al cielo. Se sumergió tanto en su mente, que no fue capaz de notar cuando la fría arma se apartó de su mentón.

–Pero– la sedosa voz la hizo volver a la realidad –Tienes suerte que no disfruto de las violaciones– ¡¿A eso le llamaba tener suerte?! –Así que aceptaré tu propuesta, niña–. Se irguió de nuevo y, dejando el arma sobre el escritorio, se dirigió al sofá de cuero que reposaba cerca de la puerta. Se sentó tan grácilmente que no parecía una asesina a sangre fría.

Ruby se levantó cuando la rubia la llamó con el pulgar. Por un segundo, pasó por su mente la posibilidad de tomar el arma y usarla para huir, pero sabía que no era capaz de matar a alguien, si es que los secuaces de la mujer le daban oportunidad de hacerlo antes de matarla.

Al final avanzó con inseguridad hacia la mujer. Cuando estuvo de frente, la mujer la rodeó por la cintura y la hizo sentarse en su regazo.

La miró directamente a los ojos mientras le sonreía con superioridad, recorriendo partes de su cuerpo con la yema de los dedos: su torso, brazos y piernas para empezar. Ruby se esforzaba demasiado para no empezar a llorar y arruinar el trato de nuevo. Ya había perdido uno menos humillante.

–Tomaré tu cuerpo y, cuando me sacie de él, te dejaré ir con una advertencia– dijo, quedando sus palabras como una ley a la que sólo le quedaba esperar que se cumpliera. Un segundo después, juntó sus labios con los de Ruby mientras terminaba de desnudarla.

Por alguna extraña razón, a la mente de Ruby vino lo que una vez dijo su padre cuando fueron de caza: "Cuando vez la muerte de cerca, se hace lo que sea por sobrevivir".

* * *

**Dejaré esto por aquí y me iré lentamente. **

**Esperen saber de mí pronto. No sé cómo, ni cuando, ni con cuál historia, pero sabrán de mí :')**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenece, son de Rebecca Sugar. **

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
